A Perfect Sonnet
by Meghan Marie Cullen
Summary: It was almost to good to be true. Bella was certain of few things. One, she loves Edward. Two, she was going to be a vampire. Three, something evil was coming for her. And soon. BellaEdward. I can't write a full summary yet. Prologue up. Review.


_"A perfect Sonnet"_

By: Meghan Marie Cullen

**Authors Note:** So. I've spent my winters break reading, and rereading, and rerereading Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. This was the result. This is just the beginning, so expect another chapter soon. Well, as soon as my creative mind is inspired enough to write another chapter. This is just a prologue, or an opening one-shot to the story. And I guess you could say its fluff. But that's okay. Read on, and review, but please be nice. I know my writing skills leave much to be desired.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the twilight books, or the characters. They belong to the lyrical genius Stephanie Meyer, who I admire greatly. If in any future chapters, OC characters appear, they belong to me. If you desire to use these original characters in your own work, you must first seek my permission, of which I will most likely grant. If I like you.

**Prologue: **

_Snow Angels_

I watched quietly as he stared at the pages of the old brown book. His gaze was irrevocably intense, devouring every word of the story. His dark eyes were burning with concentration. I half expected the page to catch fire.

The light in the room took its toll on my unadjusted eyes. I blinked rapidly, and rubbed them, groaning softly as I tried to rub away the sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, I took in my surroundings. I was wrapped in the golden blankets of Edwards's bed, while he silently read on the couch across the room. My noises caught his attention, distracting his eyes from what I now could see was "A Midsummer Night's Dream." His eyes lit up as the met my face, and his lips twisted into my favorite half smile. I was certain he could hear the vibrations of my heart in my chest, though he sat so far away, but he was kneeling beside me on the bed within seconds.

"Good morning, Love," he whispered in my ear. Sometimes I was still caught off guard by his quick movements, but it was a quirk I had grown to adore. I gazed into his golden sparkling eyes, and breathed heavily. I felt my face break into a wide smile as his scent filled my nostrils. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, and placed my head in his lap. His waist was soon being encircled by my arms, and he leaned down to tangle his fingers in my hair. His chilled lips pressed against my ear, my neck, my cheek. I loved the shivers I got as his steady, cold breathe blew across my throat and cheekbones. He buried his face in my hair.

"Edward," I sighed, wrapping my arms tighter around him. He brought his face to mine, and I pushed my face forward to brush his lips with mine. His hand was suddenly at the nape of my neck, tilting my head back and pressing our lips together even more. His mouth moved smoothly, his polished lips dancing with mine. It was this kind of kiss that sent me to the moon, like on the back of a shooting star. When he pulled away, my heart fluttered like a butterfly.

"Bella…" he stared into my eyes. I could feel my pale cheeks flush as he said my name. Still it was hard for me to accept that he was mine. Sometimes I still doubted that a creature so perfect as he, could love someone as imperfect as me. I knew deep down that he did, but wouldn't someone of his beauty be more suited for someone like Rosalie? I shook these thoughts out of my head. Edward was mine, and mine alone.

Edward suddenly scrunched his nose. "Wait, scratch that." I raised an eyebrow curiously. "_My _Bella," he corrected, and rubbed his marble cheek against mine.

"I could get used to this," I said, closing my eyes, and snuggling closer into his lap.

All of a sudden, I was being lifted from the bed. I felt his strong arms around me as he carried me over to the couch. After he set me down he walked away, over to his closet. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted as he left my side. He looked back at me and chuckled, a low rumbling noise from his chest. "Well did you expect us to just sit around the house all day?" he asked, shaking his head and smiling. "I have somewhere special to take you."

I raised my eyebrow again, curiosity pounding through me. "And where might that be?" I asked.

He shook his head again. "It's a surprise. You'll just have to be patient." He turned his to me and reached into the closet. He pulled out what appeared to be a snowsuit, and held in out to me. I realized at once that Alice must have picked this out for me. It was definitely in her fashion taste, even if it was a snowsuit. "Now put this on."

I rolled my eyes. "Why? Where are we going?" I pouted even more.

He smiled a crooked, beautiful smile, and I gave in. He handed me the snowsuit, and then turned around so I could dress. He knew his smile was my weakness. I rolled my eyes.

As I pulled on the snowsuit, I could hear him humming behind me. The sound was beautiful. I was sure I'd be content if the rest our life was spent with him humming to me. It made my heart jump.

When I was dressed, I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked me up and down, his eyes widening playfully. I decided to play back, and placed my hands on my hips. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he said, and glided over to wrap his arms around my waist. He pressed his lips against my ear. "You just look incredibly sexy."

I sighed. "Well then you must be mistaking me for someone else." Incredibly bulking, was more like it. I felt like a marshmallow in the suit.

He placed his hands on either side of my face and stared into my eyes. "Bella, I want you to listen to me. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, because if you could… Oh, love, if I had a heart, your radiance would be enough to stop it beating." He kissed me softly.

I pulled away and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I can't help it. It's in my human nature to be self critical…"

He laughed. "Bella." He said and ruffled my hair. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are human. But now we must go. I want to show you this place while the sun is still high in the sky." With that, he pulled me onto his back, and took off out of the room.

I had gotten used to his speed. Running with Edward no longer made me sick to my stomach. I was even able to keep my eyes open as we covered an impossibly large distance, in an equally impossibly short time. He hummed again as he ran.

"What has you in such a happy mood?" I questioned as we ran.

"Just you." Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling. My smile. My favorite, heart throbbing smile.

We must of gotten close to our destination, because the scenery around me started to solidify from its previous blurred state. As we slowed, I immediately knew where we were going. He stopped abruptly, and set me down, confirming my suspicions.

We were in the meadow. The unnaturally circular meadow was now covered in a beautiful layer of snow that glistened in the morning sun. The trees that covered the edge of the clearing were bare of leaves, but their branches held mounds of more glistening snow, and icicles hung from its limbs. The whole scene was breathtaking, and I turned around to look at Edward. He was still standing out of reach of the suns light, but as our eyes met he stepped forward and let the light flood across his body.

I gasped. Edward in the snow was even more beautiful than Edward in the sun. If it was even possible for him to be more beautiful. The light reflecting off the snow danced across his face, like thousands of minute diamonds were embedded into his skin. The snow that was still falling caught in his hair and eyelashes, and froze there, shimmering even more. My breath was caught in my throat, and I tried to speak, but found it impossible.

Edward just smiled and stepped towards me.

And then, he fell.

I felt myself shriek, as he fling his arms out to the sides, and fell backwards into the snow. I reached forward to stop him, but ended up collapsing on top of him. As we lay on the ground, he laughed. "What happened?" I asked, panicked.

"Oh Bella…" he shook his head and kissed the tip of my nose. "I was just going to make a snow angel."

My already flushed from the cold cheeks turned redder. "Oh…" I said, and embarrassingly pushed myself off of him. His eyes closed, and his lips smiled. I watched as his arms and legs moved up and down, creating the shape of an angel in the snow. When he was done, he climbed off the ground gracefully and stared down at his creation.

I stepped next to his, and copied his actions. I fell backwards into the snow, moving my arms and legs in unison. When I finished, he pulled me to my feet, and I turned around to look at our angels.

My face twisted into a frown. As I stared down at Edward's, I could see the perfect symmetry of his angel. And that's just what he was, an angel. Mine however, was uneven and rough. I couldn't even compare them. It was just another reminder of how I must look standing next to him.

Edward seemed to notice my scrutiny. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked into his topaz eyes, letting their golden glow penetrate me. "My love…" he dipped his face into my neck, and kissed across my neckline. "My angel…" he brought his lips across my forehead. Then he brought them to my lips, and we kissed for a good few minutes. I was lost in his embrace, and I brought my arms up to his neck, and weaved my fingers through his bronze locks. Even in these cold, snowy surroundings, being in such intimate, close proximity of Edward sent waves of warmth through my being. I could hear him purring softly as we kissed. Then he pulled away. I looked into his eyes, saddened, but he just smiled and laid me down in the snow.

As we lay there, our kissing resumed. He was sure not to let his weight crush me, and I could feel his could hands at my neck and waist. Then, he pulled me on top of him. My frozen locks of hair fell into his face, and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath through his nose.

"What's wrong?"I asked, brushing them away.

"You just smell so amazing," he murmured into my cheek. His icy breath made me shiver. "Bella,"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Not that I was complaining. Every moment I spent with Edward was perfect. Just something about his presence was enough to satisfy me, and make me feel complete. It was as if the stars aligned just for us. I wished the universe would stop its course, and let our moments like this one last forever.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. He questions broke my train of thought.

I looked into his eyes. "I was thinking that… I wished we could stay like this forever. "I buried my face in his strong chest. His marble-like body was cold as the snow, but I didn't seem to notice. I was perfectly content. "What are you thinking about?"

He lay quiet before answering. "I was thinking about you." I scrunched my foreheads together.

"What about me?"

He pondered his words again before answering. "I just keep wondering why you chose me."

My mouth dropped open. He was wondering why _I_ chose _him?_ How could he wonder about that? He was perfect. He was kind. Gentle. Intelligent. Beautiful. Why wouldn't I choose him? He completed me. "Edward. You know I couldn't live without you. I can't even describe how I feel about you. I love you. And only you. Nothing can ever change that." My voice was shaky from the cold. I tried my hardest to keep it steady.

He chuckled. "I know you love me. But sometimes I wonder why. How could anyone love… a monster?"

I felt almost hurt that he still thought of himself that way. "Edward Cullen!" I reprimanded. "You are not a monster. If you were, I'd probably be dead by now, wouldn't I?"

His face was still, serene. I watched is eyelids close. "Yes. That's probably true." He opened them again, their golden tone seeming even more brilliant than before. "Nevertheless, I'm thankful you do love me. Because…A world… A life, without you, is something I could never do." He pulled me closer to him. "I love you, Bella."

And I was in heaven.

**Authors Note:** So ends the prologue. Love it? Hate it? Please share. Also, feel free to share any ideas for future chapters, or things you would like to see happen. I know I'm not a brilliant writer, so give me credit for trying. I thank you for taking the time to read this, and appreciate any and all criticism. Good, or bad.


End file.
